1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retractable turnspout closure for a container such as may be used to dispense liquids of varying viscosities such as mustard, ketchup, and shaving cream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art retractable turnspout closure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,313. The turnspout closure shown therein comprised a plug with an eccentrically located opening extending across the top of a container neck and a rotatable stout having a passage therethrough for dispensing the contents of the container and including a valve plug portion which cooperates with the valve seat in providing a valve adapted to be open to permit discharge of the container contents to the turnspout enclosed to seal the passage. The closure further comprises a cap having a lateral opening extending over the turnspout and plug and being adapted to be rotated in one direction and including a contact member for engaging the spout to turn it and extend it out through the lateral opening. The turnspout further comprises cooperating ramps between the spout and the plug which raise the turnspout and consequently the valve plug member to open the valve during rotation of the turnspout. A reverse rotation causes the contact surface thereon to engage the turnspout and retract it inwardly relative to the cap. During this movement, a ramp on the cap engages the turnspout to shift it downwardly to close the valve. A child safety feature is provided which requires a deliberate shifting inwardly of a shield to dispense the container contents by the intended user. Another relevant prior art reference is U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,827, which was assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The reference discloses a dispensing cap for a container which includes a rotatable valve spout and a cap. When the cap is turned in opposite directions the spout is moved through cam action to respectively project through and to be retracted from an opening in the cap.